Patapon History
For those of us confused by the timeline of the Patapon series, here is a listing of events in the Patapons' world (no dates known, so simple chronological order is used). Note: The entire Patapon game is based on the oldest Japanese religon Shinto. Creation of the World -The world was born from a mysterious source known as "IT". -A powerful object named the “World Egg” gives life to the first creatures and the ancestral tribes. -The realm of "IT" becomes known as Earthend. -Several beasts known as Demons or Devils appear in a place named “Underworld”, separate from the "mortals". They can only come to the mortal plane when summoned from that side. -A single dominant tribe named “The Patapon” appears in a place now called Pata-Pole. They conquer most of the Ancient World, led by the “Almighty Kami” and using sacred war drums as weapons. Their goal is to see IT, which is believed to grant them eternal happiness. Golden Age of the Patapon's -The Patapons discover the World Egg and become its guardians. -The Karmen tribe appears. Rivaling the Patapons in power, they started a war for domination of the lands. -The war finally ends when the Patapons push the Karmens out of their land, scattering them to distant islands. -The Patapons continue their search for Earthend, establishing villages like Patapolis around the world. Fall of the Patapons '''-'''Decades of peace and prosperity end when “Gorl”, a servant of the Underworld, brings utter chaos and wrecks most of the land. -Continuing their quest for Earthend, the Patapons stumble across the Zigoton Empire. Due to a prophecy which fortells disaster if the Patapons march the land, the Zigotons challenge the Patapons and impede their quest. -A great battle ensues, leaving hundreds dead and thousands more wounded-the worst casualties in history. -The Mammoth species declines into near-extinction (save for a few who will become ancestral guardians), shortening the Patapon’s food supply during the winter and weakening their troops further. -Ormen Karmen becomes the leader of the Karmen tribe. He finds Pata-Pole and devises a plan to destroy it. -Tricked by Ormen Karmen, a single Wakapon ventures into the World Core, where the World Egg rests. The Wakapon accidentally breaks the Egg, causing Almighty Kami to disappear with 3 of the 4 war drums and unleashing hordes of demons into the world, ruining the Patapons. Out of shame for this act, he dons a mask and loses his memories, becoming the enigmatic Hero. -The Zigotons crush the weakened Patapons and exile them to a distant country (setting of Patapon 1) for about a millennium. In that time, the Patapon civilization shrinks to a small village of demoralized peasants, but the legends of Earthend and their ancestors' exploits keeps their warrior's spirit alive. -Zigotons establish their own civilization on the shores of the new country, watching over the Patapons to ensure they never march again. They construct many fortresses and outposts across the land, including a great wall around the borders of the Patapons' village, now named Patapolis. -The Karmen return to the Patapons' homeland and conquer most of it, including Pata-Pole (setting of Patapon 2). -Ormen Karmen captures the Patapon Princess in a Rainbow Egg, with the intent of making her his queen. New Hope for the Patapons (Patapon 1) -The Almighty Patapon returns with the Pon Drum, inspiring Hatapon and a squad of Yaripons to regain their fighting spirit. -Hatapon returns to Patapolis with news of Kami's return, rallying the Patapons to begin fighting against the Zigotons in search of "IT". -The Patapons break through the wall that surrounds Patapolis, coming into conflict with the Zigotons. The legendary warrior, Ban the Tatepon, aids them in their battle, and provides the Tatepon Memory before passing on. -After thwarting a Zigoton counterattack, the Patapons destroy a fortress on the border of the plains, allowing them to travel further inland. -Hearing of the recent Zigoton defeats, the mighty general, Gong the Hawkeye, arrives in an attempt to stop the Patapons' advance. He is defeated, but vows to return. -After beating Gong, the Patapons find a map that leads to an ancient ruin, where they battle Dodonga for the Chaka Drum. -While hunting on Patata Plain, the Patapons find the Rain Miracle. They also confront Majidonga and win the Don Drum, allowing the Almighty Patapon to perform Miracles. -The Patapons cross the Tamaran Desert using the Almighty's power to make rain. Along the way, they destroy a Zigoton watchtower and slay a Yariton named Aiton. A friend of his, named Makoton, escapes and swears vengeance. -As the Patapons continue through the desert, they are attacked by the monstrous Zaknel. They emerge triumphant and continue on. -After the Patapons liberate Heave-Ho Oasis from the Zigotons, Gong returns to challenge them again, warning the army of a Zigoton prophecy that claims the Patapons' march is an omen of doom. He is defeated once more, and leaves to inform his queen of the Patapons' growing threat. -The Patapons advance through Sitoto Swamp, driving back the Zigotons and repelling their enemy's counterattacks. -Priestess Meden has the Almighty's army guard a cart carrying materials into Dodon Basin, in order to build a fort against further Zigoton incursions. -The Patapons discover a major Zigoton castle near Mount Bachikoi, but fail to breach it, suffering their first true defeat in the war. -Stealing a Zigoton Catapult from under their enemies' noses, the Patapons manage to conquer the castle. The catapult subsequently breaks down, but the eyeball warriors still defeat the massive goliath Gaeen. -The Patapons defeat the Zigotons at Dekaton Tower, mainly thanks to their rediscovering of their god's power to control the wind itself. -Gong challenges the Patapons yet again at the pass over Mt. Bachikoi, threatening to kill a Patapon hostage. The Patapons save their comrade, defeat a Zigoton strike force, and batter Gong into retreat. -Makoton, leading a small group of Zigoton warriors, abducts Meden and attempts to flee across the desert with his prize. The armies of Kami pursue him and free Meden. -Kharma, queen of the Zigotons, prepares to make a deal with demonic powers to gain the strength to destroy the Patapons. Desperate to stop her, Gong launches an all-out attack on the Patapons in Doyon Basin alongside Makoton and the Megaton Battalion. His forces are again destroyed, and after Makoton flees to make his own bargain with darkness, Gong himself falls to the Patapons. -The Patapons defeat a vicious guardian at Bovo Volcano and at last enter Zigoton territory. -The Patapons face the three demonic Zigoton Generals: Spiderton and his powerful war machine, the former Makoton and his demonic master, and finally Beetleton, lieutenant of Gorl. In the latter fight, Kharma herself appears before the Patapons, but flees after Beetleton refuses her aid. -Kharma sends her personal pet to defeat the Patapons, only to see it fall as well. -Kharma challenges the Patapons in the Zigoton palace, selling her soul to gain tremendous power and to revive Gorl. She is defeated, but manages to escape. -The Patapons defeat Gorl itself and venture to the coast, thinking it to be Earthend. -The Patapons look upon the morning sun. Not yet eternally content, they realize that the true Earthend must lie beyond the sea. -The Patapons and Zigotons form a truce, causing the Zigotons to begin protecting the Patapons still scattered across the land. -The combined Patapon and Zigoton force begins building a boat to cross the sea in search of the true Earthend. Retaking the Homeland (Patapon 2) -The Patapons and Zigotons sail towards a new country (which was actually once the Patapon's homeland). They survive many dangerous obstacles, but are defeated by the Kraken. Their ship is destroyed and the crew is scattered. -Hatapon awakes and rallies the surviving Yaripons. They come across the Karmen, and save Priestess Meden in the process. -The Patapons find out who the Karmens are and launch an assault against their fort in Juju Jungle. They meet Ban the Tatepon along the way, who helps them crush the Great Iron Wall which prevents them from further progress. -The Patapons travel into Nanjaro Hill searching for the seed of Mater, which gives life to Patapons. They find the Hero trapped under a rock sealed with magic and under attack by Dodonga.They push back Dodonga and rescue the Hero, who joins their side. -The Patapons confront Dodonga in the Dongara Ruins and defeat it. The beast relinquishes a Mater Sprout, which Meden uses to revive Mater. -Using the Tree of Mater to enlarge the Patapon's forces and with some help from Don the Yumipon, they capture a large Karmen fortress in Usso Forest. -The Zigoton forces who lost their souls to Gorl are resurrected by the evil Black Hoshipon. Renamed the Akumapon, they set out to establish a base and destroy the Patapons. -Nyokiri Swamp is being invaded by a huge Karmen army, forcing the resurrected General Gong and other Zigotons to ally themselves with the Patapons. -The Patapons confront the angry Mochichichi in the fields, while General Gong asks them to meet him at Gangaro Desert. -Near the Gangaro Desert, Gong teaches the Patapon's the Miracle Dance in order to cross the firey sands. They also use their new knowledge to fight against Centura. -Gong battles with the Patapons and claims that he is not the "True Enemy". Gong retreats the Karmen that attacks Gong and his forces. -The Patapons battle the Karmen at Ejiji Cliff, then move to the skies to battle Pharmatara. -The Patapons find the sky castle, Amattera, above the clouds. They find it invaded by the Karmen, now allied with the Akumapons commanded by the Dark One and Black Star. Gong comes to the Patapons' aid, and the army frees a Zigoton deity from the Akumapons' clutches. -The Patapons move to the Bryun Snowfield and destroy the Blizzard Temple keeping the land in eternal winter. They also find the path to Dogaeen and battle it to recover the PonPata Song. -The Patapons fight through a wall of ice created by the Dark one, confronting both him and Kuwagattan along the way. -The Patapons find a Manboth frozen in a lake. They defeat it in order to proceed further. -The Patapons confront Dark One and his demonic master, Bababan destroying them both and freeing Makoton's soul. -Kuwagattan and Black Hoshipon ambush the Patapons as they approach the World's Core. Despite Kuwagattan's power and reinforcements from a giant mushroom monster, the Patapons triumph once more. -An extremely angry Black Hoshipon sends the guardian of the World Core to end the Patapons once and for all. With the aid of a new song, the army of the Almighty triumph over the fiend, forcing Black Hoshipon to retreat. -The Patapons cross the Korakkan Desert, killing Zaknel and destroying a giant wind-blowing tower at the Ekkora Oasis. -The Patapons attempt to breach the major Karmen stronghold, Sokshi Gate, but are overwhelmed and forced to retreat. Meden suggests exploring the surrounding lands in hopes of finding a weapon to break the gate. -The Patapons discover the Karmen Generals in a meeting, plotting to steal a Zigoton catapult. After the Generals leave, the Patapons fight off the other Karmen, also having their first encounter with the Karmen leader, Ormen Karmen. -The Karmen captured the catapult on the Eijii cliffs, but the Patapons recover it. However, the Karmen Generals retake the lands between the cliffs and Sokshi Gate. -The Patapons fight their way across the Bryun Snowfields once again, defeating Nomen the Shieldbearer in the wall of ice. -The Patapons battle Kimen the Spearbearer in the Korakkan Desert. -Hukmen the Staffbearer challenges the Patapons on their way through the jungle. Despite his power, he too is defeated, allowing the Patapons to return to Sokshi Gate. -The Patapons bring down the Sokshi Gate with help from their catapult and the Zigotons' siege tank. -Meden is captured by the Karmen, who try to flee across the desert. The Patapon army saves her before the villains can escape. -The Patapons fight the Underworld's newest weapon, Kanogias. -The Patapons arrive in their ancestral home, "Pata-Pole", which is now in ruins. Black Hoshipon tries to stop their advance with Zugagang, but fails once again. -The Patapons defeat Ormen Karmen in Pata-Pole. In the process, Hero regains his memories, revealing that he was the one who shattered the World Egg. -The Cursed Demon Dettankarmen awakens and emerges into the world. After a long fight, the Patapons manage to slay it. -Victorious at last, the Patapons free their Princess from the Rainbow Egg, restoring the World Egg as well. The Princess informs them that Earthend is beyond the horizon, leading Patapons, Zigotons, and Karmen to work together in order to build a bridge to the new land. Battling the Evil Spirits (Patapon 3) -Having finished the bridge, the Patapons cross to the new land, where they found a giant demonic chest. Despite Meden's warnings, they open the chest, releasing 7 evil spirits into the new land, along with demons called the "Bonedeth". All of the Patapons are turned to stone, except Hatapon. -A Silver Hoshipon emerges from the chest. He gives the Almighty's power to the petrified Hero, turning him into a Superhero. -Silver Hoshipon and Superhero save Hatapon, Ton, Chin, Kan and Meden, who is petrified. -Silver Hoshipon takes Superhero, Hatapon, Ton, Chin, Kan, and petrified Meden to the Patapons' Hideout. Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 1 Category:Missing Images Category:Patapon 2 missions Category:Patapon 1 Missions Category:Patapon 2 enemies Category:Patapon Category:Zigotons Category:Karmen Category:Under Construction Category:Patapon 3 Category:Akumapon Category:Bonedeth Category:Superhero Category:Hero Category:Patapon 3 Missions Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Half-Boss Category:Story Character